PLL, the childhood days
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer when they were little kids.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**PLL, the childhood days**

**4 little girls play on the old playground outside Rosewood Elementary School. All the girls are 8 years old. The names of the girls are Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields and Spencer Hastings.**

Aria has dark, almost black hair and wear clothes that most people would think of as Goth. Hanna is a chubby and shy girl. Emily is a sweet girl who wear simple sweatpants and a bright green hoodie. Spencer is a tall girl who is more mature than the others.

Emily is building a sandcastle while Spencer reads a book to Aria and Hanna sit in the corner, snuggling her pink plush bunny that she always have with her wherever she goes.

"Han, wanna come and hear Spencie read to me?" says Aria.

"Uh, no..." says Hanna in a weak little tone. "Me wanna hang out with my little bunny."

"Okay, if you wanna do that it's cool." says Aria.

"Girls, wanna go to my house and watch Disney-movies later?" says Emily.

"Sure." says Aria.

"Me...me too..." says Hanna, her voice so low that you almost wouldn't be able to hear her.

"I'm doin' my homework later." says Spencer.

"Guess it's just me, Han and Aria then." says Emily.

"Yup, Em...guess so." says Spencer.

"Little Cry-Baby, I'm gonna throw your toy in the trash." says a boy named Noel Kahn as he run up to Hanna and grab her bunny with so much force that he knock her hard to the ground and hurt her a bit.

Hanna begin to cry.

"Noooo, me want my bunny! Mommy, help me!" says Hanna through her tears.

Noel is the same age as the girls and he's always mean to them. Hanna in particular, but sometimes Emily as well. Aria a few times, but never Spencer.

The reason he leaves Spencer alone is most likely that he's kinda afraid of her.

"Hey, Noel ya weirdo! Give back Hanna's toy or I'll kick you hard." says Spencer in an angry cold tone when she sees Noel holding Hanna's stuffed animal.

"No, she gave it to me. It's mine!" says Noel.

"She'd never do that. Give. It. Back. Now!" says Spencer as she run over to Noel, kicks him hard on the leg, making him scream in pain and then grabs Hanna's bunny.

Spencer walks over to Hanna.

"Hanna, here." says Spencer as she gives the soft pink bunny to the still crying Hanna.

"Thanks, Spencie!" says Hanna as she stop crying on the spot and smile a huge cute smile.

"No probs!" says Spencer with a friendly warm voice.

"Yo, Hastings! Me will kick your fat butt next time, for sure. Eat shit, freak!" says Noel as he walk away.

"I saw everything. You girls are okay, yes?" says a beautiful blonde girl as she walk out onto the playground.

Her name is Alison DiLaurentis and she's the same age as Spencie, Han, Aria and Em.

"We're okay." says Spencer. "I'm not afraid of Noel."

"Awesome!" says Alison with a perfect bright Hollywood-smile.

"Noel took Hanna's bunny, but Spencie got it back." says Aria.

"Hi, Em!" says Alison as she walk up to Emily and gives her a soft nice hug. "Did you miss me, sweetie?"

"Yes..." says Emily as she start to blush.

"Awwww! Soo cute!" says Alison in a soft adorable tone as she gently touch Emily's smooth strong neck.

"Mmmm!" moans Emily in a low sweet voice.

Later that day at the Fields-house, Emily, Aria and Hanna watch Disney's The Little Mermaid.

"Yay! Me love this movie. When I become adult I wanna be mermaid." says Hanna.

"Sorry, mermaids aren't real. Mom told me that." says Emily.

"Me still wanna be one and swim with cute fish and have cool tail." says Hanna.

"Aria, you wanna be mermaid...?" says Emily.

"Probably not. I'm no good at swimming." says Aria.

"I'm awesome at swimming. Wish I was little older so I could join the school swim-team. Go Rosewood Sharks!" says Emily with a big smile.

"You'll be star of the team, Em." says Aria.

"I hope so. That's my dream." says Emily.

"Em, you'll still be our best buddie even when you are cool awesome swim-star, right...?" says Hanna in a sad tone.

"Aww, Hanna! Don't worry. If I ever become swim-star you, Aria, Spencie and Ali are still gonna be my bestiest buddies." says Emily as she give Hanna a hug and try to comfort her.

"Em, you're awesome!" says Hanna.

"Thanks!" says Emily.

The next day the girls play with dolls in Aria's bedroom.

Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily are there, but not Alison.

"Spencie, where's Ali today?" says Aria.

"Ali had been a bad kid so her mom wouldn't let her be with us." says Spencer.

"Ali can play with us other times." says Emily.

"Me thinks it's good that Ali not here. She always call me 'Hefty Hanna' and me don't love it." says Hanna.

"We should tell a grown up about that. It's so NOT nice to call Hanna such bad name." says Emily.

"Em, maybe we can tell your mommy, cause she's cool." says Aria.

"Or your mommy. She's really cool too." says Emily.

Later the same day, Aria and Hanna talk in Hanna's bedroom.

"Aria...you're my buddy, aren't you?" says Hanna.

"Of course I am, Hanna. I know you're kinda afraid of Ali, but I'm here to help you and so are Em and Spencie too." says Aria.

"Nice, that makes me feel safe and happy." says Hanna.

Aria smile and hug her friend.

"Awwww!" says Hanna in a soft low tone.

"Awww!" says Aria with a sweet friendly smile.

Two weeks later when Hanna eats cake in the kitchen, Alison enter the room.

"You're really gonna eat that thing? I'm your buddy Hanna." says Alison in a soft nice tone.

"Me love cake..." says Hanna in a sad voice.

Why does Hanna feel sad now? Because she knows that Alison might not wanna be as nice as it seems.

"Hanna, sweetie..." says Alison with a little smile. "You know that cake's not good for you. Today you're just chubby, next year you might be super-fat. Me know you don't wanna be super-fat like loser."

"Me no loser!" says Hanna as she begin to cry.

"Alison, don't make Hanna cry." says Ashley Marin ( Hanna's mom ) as she enter the room.

"Mrs Marin, it wasn't my fault..." says Alison. "Hanna's just havin' tummy-pains. Bye!"

Alison smile at Ashley and walk out.

"Hanna, do you have tummy-pain?" says Ashley as she hug her daughter, trying to comfort her.

"Uh, no...Ali is not nice." says Hanna through her tears.

"I knew it. Wait here, Hanna." says Ashley as she walk outside.

Alison is on the way home.

"Alison, wait a moment. Hanna said that you're not being nice to her. Why?" says Ashley in a hard tone.

"Me is always nice. I'm a cutie and I never do anything bad." says Alison with a sweet voice before she walk away.

Ashley walks back into the kitchen where Hanna is crying again.

"Sorry that I left. Mommy's back now." says Ashley as she hug Hanna and try to comfort her.

"Mommy, why does Ali say such not nice things about me?" says Hanna.

"I don't know, but I hope she stop doin' that soon." says Ashley.

The next day in school, Aria, Emily, Spencer and Hanna sit with each other at lunch as they always do.

"Hey, who's that girl over there?" says Aria when she sees a girl enter the cafeteria.

"That's Mona, the new kid in our year." says Spencer.

"Get out of my way, newbie!" says Alison as she walk past Mona and push her to the side hard.

Alison get her lunch and then she joins her friends at their table.

"Hi, girls!" says Alison. "Did you see me push away the stupid new kid, huh?"

"Yes and that's not nice, Ali." says Aria. "Be nice to her, she's probably a sweet girl."

"She's not. Me can smell weak loser from her." says Alison.

"She's kinda cute. I think she can be your biggest rival for the Queen Bee place." says Spencer.

"No way! Spencie, let me say...no little newbie can be my rival. I'm the only Alison DiLaurentis." says Alison as she give Spencer an angry glare.

"Fine, whatever..." mumbles Spencer.

"I'm the one and only queen here at Rosewood Elementary." says Alison.

"Are you sure?" says Emily.

"Totally! One day I'll be the queen at Rosewood Middle School and someday at Rosewood High School." says Alison with her bright cute smile.

"I look forward to Rosewood High." says Spencer. "Then we'll be more or less adults. Me almost can't wait."

"I love being a kid." says Emily.

"Me too." says Hanna.

"Hanna, you are a kid." says Alison with a smile.

"Thanks!" says Hanna.

"Yes, Hanna...you're a weak little kid that I can manipulate so easy." thinks Alison to herself.

"Ali, what are we doin' after school today?" says Aria.

"We are gonna look at some of my daddy's awesome 'forbidden' magazines." says Alsion.

"Oh no, we're so not." says Spencer.

"Dang...! Why not...?" whines Alison.

"Because it's forbidden. Duh?" says Spencer and Aria.

"Not fun..." says Alison.

Later after school, the 5 girls walk together on the way to the DiLaurentis-house.

"Hanna, you did eat way too much ice cream today." says Alison.

Hanna looks like she's gonna cry.

"Ali, can't you see that you make Hanna sad here?" says Spencer.

"She need to girl-up and learn how to deal with people sayin' not nice things to her." says Alison.

"I want my mommy!" says Hanna as she hug her pink bunny and start to cry.

"Awww, Hanna!" says Emily as she hug her friend.

"Em, you should take Hanna home." says Aria.

"Okay." says Emily.

Emily follow Hanna home.

"Stupid freakin' dang!" says Alison in an angry tone.

"That's how people will be if you're not nice to them." says Spencer.

"Hanna's just weak." says Alison.

"No, she's not." says Spencer.

"You sure about that, Spencie?" says Alison.

"Yes I am." says Spencer.

The next day, Emily and Alison hang out in Alison's bedrrom.

"Em, do you ever think about boys?" says Alison.

"I guess I do. Sometimes I think about how so not nice Noel is." says Emily.

"Not him. I meant if you ever think about boys in a good way." says Alison.

"No, not really." says Emily.

"Cute." says Alison.

"What's so cute?" says Emily.

"You are cute, Em!" says Alison with a friendly smile.

"Thanks!" says Emily.

At the same time, Hanna is in her bedroom and listen to Britney Spears' new song.

Hanna smile a bit and hug her pink bunny.

"Hanna, are you awake? Aria's here to see you." says Ashley Marin's voice from outside the room.

"I'm up, mom." says Hanna as she turn off the music and open the door.

"Hi, Han!" says Aria as she gives Hanna a nice friendly hug.

"Hi, Aria!" says a happy Hanna with a sweet cute smile.

"Okay, you kids have fun." says Ashley as she walk away.

"Aria, me wanna play with dolls." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Aria in a sweet voice.

Hanna open her closet and pull out a bag full of dolls.

"Hanna, you have many dolls." says Aria.

"I know!" says Hanna with a big smile.

"You're so much fun." says Aria.

"Awww, thanks!" says Hanna.

One year later, the 5 girls are once again at the playground.

Most things are the same. Aria is still very close to Spencer, Emily and Alison still seem to have a special bond and Hanna still keep her pink plush bunny in hand at all times, just like before. The differences are that Aria has learned to read now, so she no longer needs Spencer to read to her anymore. Alison's clothing-style has changed and is now way too sexy for a girl her age and Aria also has a crush on Noel who no longer does not nice things to the girls anymore.

Some other things have changed too. Spencer is even more mature than before and Emily has become even more cute than she was last year.

"Aria, why are you lookin' at Noel...?" whisper Spencer.

"Uh...cause I kinda like him." whisper Aria as she blush a little.

"Why? He used to do bad things to Hanna." says Spencer.

"I know, but his eyes just make me go so lovey-dovey..." says Aria.

"If you ask me what's best, him or the bush next to him, I'd sure go for the bush." mumbles Spencer.

"Spencie, is there any boy in the whole world who's good enough for you?" says Aria.

"I hope so. I wanna have a husband and kids someday." says Spencer.

"Any boy would be so lucky to be with you, cause you are so awesome." says Aria.

"Aww, thanks!" says Spencer with a sweet smile.

"Aww!" says Aria as she smile and give Spencer a warm friendly hug.

Two years later, the 5 girls no longer love the playground and this very day, they hang out in Aria's bedroom.

"Aria, does Noel know that you love him?" says Alison with her typical bright perfect smile.

"No..." says Aria in a weak low tone as she blush and look away from the other girls.

"Tell him then. It could be the start of an awww so cute love-story." says Alison.

"No, he probably doesn't like me anyways..." says Aria.

"Ali, you think any boy love me?" says Hanna.

"Come on! No boy can have a crush on 'Hefty Hanna' you know." says Alison.

"Ali, be nice." says Spencer.

"I'm always nice. Yes I am." sings Alison with a small smirk.

"No..." says Hanna in sad low tone as she cry a bit.

"Hanna's right, Ali. Sometimes you're soo not nice to people." says Aria.

"It's true...be nice, Ali." says Emily.

"I'm already nice. I'm the Queen Bee in this group." says Alison.

"Okay." says Aria, Emily, Spencer and Hanna, who are all too tired to argue anymore.

"Awesome! My words are our rulebook." says Alison with her bright smile.

"Life's not a game." says Spencer.

"Don't hear ya, Spencer!" says Alison as she leaves the room.

Hanna is still crying.

"Awww, so, so..." says Emily as she gives Hanna a sweet hug, trying to comfort her.

30 minutes later, Alison returns with soda and pizza.

"Mmm, me love pizza!" says Hanna.

Alison actually doesn't say anything about Hanna this time.

"Do we always have to eat pizza on our girl-nights?" says Spencer.

"Everyone love pizza...right, Han?" says Alison.

"Oh yes!" says Hanna with a big smile.

"Why can't we try tacos or maybe a little sushi?" says Spencer.

"Tacos would be cool." says Aria. "I really like tacos."

"Okay, maybe we'll have tacos next time..." says Alison.

"Em, do you like tacos?" says Aria.

"I don't know. I've never had tacos." says Emily.

"I bet 'Hefty Hanna' here can eat like five jumbo-tacos." says Alison as she gives Hanna a light punch on the leg.

"Hey, that hurts...!" says Hanna.

"I barely touched you, girl. Don't be such a wimp!" says Alison.

Hanna starts crying again.

"Me want my mommy!" says Hanna through her tears.

Aria gently rub Hanna's back and whisper sweet words to Hanna, trying to comfort her.

"Hanna, we all promise you to make sure that Ali is more nice to you." says Spencer.

"Awww! Thanks, girls!" says Hanna.

"Yay, so sweet of all you girls to wanna protect little Hanna." says Alison.

"Because Hanna is our friend." says Emily.

Hanna is still crying a bit.

"Here, let the adorable rabbit help ya." says Aria in a soft friendly tone as she gently grab Hanna's pink plush bunny and gives it to Hanna.

"Awww!" says Hanna as she hug the beloved plush rabbit.

"Han, put away that dang bunny." says Alison.

"No." says Hanna.

"Fine! Keep your silly toy. Don't think you can still walk around with that toy when you're 18." says Alison.

"My bunny will be my buddy forever!" says Hanna in a very childish soft voice.

"Awww, how cute!" says Emily.

"So _**not**_ cute." says Alison. "Little Hanna and her pink bunny. Totally stupid, I say!"

"No, it's cute." says Emily.

"Awww! Sweet cutie Emily wanna protect little shy Hanna." says Alison.

"I care about Hanna. She is my friend, ya know." says Emily.

**The End.**


End file.
